


He Didn't Start The Fire

by Psyga315



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Fire, Cigars, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Multiverse, Twilight Zone Style Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two multiversal travelers enter the world of Big Hero 6, where the major nail is the lack of a certain fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Didn't Start The Fire

“So, where the hell are we?” The traveler chomped on a cigar upon arriving in the middle of a science fair.

“Seems we’re in another universe.” His partner tapped on a silver GPS. “You know that movie, _Big Hero 6_?”

“Yeah?” The traveler asked.

“Seems we’re in a world where this fire never happened… Must be a pretty important fire if there’s a nail for its absence.” The scientist scrolled through the GPS with his pinkie.

“Ah, well, I’m pretty sure it’s nothing important.” The traveler threw out his cigar.

Just then, a fire started.

“What have you done!?”

**BOOM!**

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a fanfic of this as soon as I saw the tag. Inspiration left me until I saw a bit of BH6 over at a video store and saw said fire scene.


End file.
